Computer Freak
by Weatherby
Summary: As a muggle born Hermione has a computer. and guess who she founds that has a computer too? maybe it's a beat complicated but it's worth reading...
1. the first day of the summer

-1-  
  
after a long year at "Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry", Hermione Granger returned to spend the summer with her best friend...in the house, her computer(!)."Hello my dear, precious, lovely, wonderful computer!" she cried as she entered her room.She opened it and conected to the internet. She had a rough year well...not like Harry's but still it was rough. She needed to talk to someone and her first thought was to enter the chat.  
  
  
She called herself Victoria after her "boyfriend"- Victor. It was late at night and the chat was quite empty. SHe found a chatroom called "NONE MUGGLES" and entered to it.Hermione entered the chatroom with two thoughts:  
1. it's not allowed for wizards to tell people that not supposed to know that there are wizards and witches that THERE ARE wizards and witches and this person whoever he/she is is doing something quite illigal.  
2. if it is a muggle who wrote it then it'llbe REALLY funny to say that to Harry and Ron that a muggle opened a chat roo callled "none muggles".  
  
  
Hermione entered the chat room and saw that there was only one person it the room. His name was: " I'm a pure blood".   
Now Hermione was sure that it's a wizard and not just a wizard, a wizard from Slytherin.  
Hermione didn't think that there was any danger in talking to him because it's a chat and he can't know who she is and anyway, maybe she'll find something about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
maybe he had some new planes how to catch Harry, Maybe this person is one of Malfoy's friends, Maybe THIS IS MALFOY.  
Hermione started talking to him....  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters n' places belongs to J K Rowling unless I say it isn't  
  
just a chat in this story... 


	2. The chatroom

-2-  
  
Victoria: Hello  
  
I'm a pure blood: Are you a pure blood?  
  
Victoria: What do you mean by Pure blood?  
  
I'm a pure blood: I mean that your parents were both wizards or witches...  
  
Victoria: Of course I'm a pre blood, what did you had in mind?  
  
I'm a pure blood: Now that you mention it...well...nothing...  
  
Victoria: Do you study at Hogwarts?  
  
I'm a pure blood: Yep! I'm in Slithereen. where're you?  
  
Victoria: How weird I'm in slytherin too... In what year?  
  
I'm a pure blood: I'm going to the fifth after the summer!  
  
Victoria: Me too! How could it be...what's your name?  
  
I'm a pure blood: Not telling...  
  
Victoria: Honestly I don't care. we won't be the same again after we'll know who is the other.  
  
I'm a pure bood: Do you know Draco Malfoy? what do you think about him?  
  
Victoria: Well...  
  
I'm a pure blood: He's one of my best friends but he's too bossy... He thinks that i'm stupid and i'm not. i'v learnt some cool stuff last summer which he doesn't know!!!  
  
Victoria: I still don't know who you are but if you Are smart then you sould check your spelling because you misspelled Slytherin a few minutes ago...  
I hate Malfoy too. I Might look like his friend because i'm talking with him all the time but i'm not at all.  
  
there's a pause  
  
Victoria: If you're not a muggle, why do you have a computer?  
  
I'm a pure blood: My father bought it to me because Malfoy's dad told him that after the appiriance of the dark mark last summer, the ministry's searching in ex- death eaters' houses. They think it'd show that now we don't have nothing against muggles...  
  
Victoria: is your father a death eater???  
  
I"m a pure blood: Well...yes, isn't your father?...he was a week ago with malfoy's father and another person I don't think you know, he told me everything.  
  
Victoria: Like what???  
  
I'm a pure blood: Well...I'm sure you can ask your father if you want to know more details but what I know is that Harry Potter almost died and at the end he escaped...He told me that there was a death eater atHogwarts last year.  
  
Victoria: do you know if the dark lord planing to kidnap Harry soon?  
  
I'm a pure blood: Nope, to tell you the truth I don't hate muggles ot mudbloods at all. My father probably wants me to be one when i'll be older but I really don't want to...  
  
Victoria: Could you wait a sec?...  
  
I'm a pure blood: Sure...  
  
  
Author's note: You'll never guess what is next! that's a cool thing...really cool! but i won't tell you what it is... 


	3. The truth

-3-  
  
Except then a clever witch, Hermione is also a clever muggle born (or just a muggle). Hermione developed a software called "the marauders map" which is a software that shows the location of wizards and witches all over the country.  
When Hermione clicks on one of the people she can see on the computer what they do at the moment.  
Hermione opened the software and instantly saw the small figure called "Harry Potter" who was moving from place to place in his room.   
Then she saw the figure called: "Ron Weasley" moving really fast next to the fugures: "Fred Weasley" And "George Weasley". Then Hermione found "Draco Malfoy" and pressed on it.  
  
She saw him with his father opening a closet full of -   
"Yack!" Hermione cried as she looked at what was in it. the closet was full of scals and dead mice. when she didn't understand what's the mice for she realized it was for the -   
"SNAKES! I HATE SNAKES!" cried Hermione again.  
like Ron was afraid of spiders, Hermione was afraid of snakes.  
  
She pressed again on the marauders map this time on Crabb but he was eating what seems like his whole kitchen. hermione contined pressing Slytherin students when suddenly she let out a scream: "AHHHHHH"   
"Hermione are you OK?" came her parents, panicked.  
"what happened?" asked her father...  
  
  
"It's...it's Goyl!" 


	4. From Goyle's point of view

-4-  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling unless I say it isn't.  
  
Two Author's notes:   
1. Somebody wrote to me that the marauder's map is not my invention and I think that this somebody   
needs to read this story again. I wrote that Hermione was a clever muggle born and she invented a software   
called "the marauder's map" which is a bit like the real map but not quite.  
2. this is the forth and final chapter of this story. I wrote it ONLY because people asked and even begged   
(check my e-mail account) to continue the chapter quickly. so I1m sorry if it's not that great as you thought it   
would be.  
  
  
  
about twenty miles away Gregory Goyle sat on his chair which was half smashed because of   
Goyle's weight and stare at the empty computer screen, waiting for an answer. Victoria was a   
girl from his year and his house. he really wanted to know who was she and he was sure that in   
a few minutes from now, he will find out. his two choices were Pansy or Millicent but most of   
his thoughts were on Millicent. Pansy wouldn't say what she said about Malfoy AND he kinda   
like Millicent...he had a secret crush on her since the first year so he kinda hoped it would be   
Millicent. He stared at the empty screen, thinking about Millicent when a new sentence   
appeared: "I'm back!" it said "Just wanted to check something and then feeding my cat...."   
Now Goyle was sure that it was Millicent, she was the only girl from his year who has a cat.   
Goyle felt his insides burning as he soooooo wanted to write :" MILLICENT I LOVE YOU!"   
but didn't as Victoria said their relationship at Hogwarts will change after they will know   
eachother's name and especially if one or maybe both of them are inlove with the other side. but   
maybe that's what he wanted. maybe he wanted to express his feelings about her with someone   
after all that's the reason he entered the chat.  
  
Finally he found a short conversation subject and wrote: "why did you call yourself Victoria?"  
and after a few seconds the answer came:   
"Well... I had this bit of nostalgia to school when I came home today and I remembered the   
other day when I sat next to him so I decided to call my self Victoria."  
"Do you liked him?" asked Goyle suspiciously.  
"Well...he's very nice and he's a great seeker isn't he?"  
"that's it" said Goyle to himself "That's too far!" he knew he gotta tell this to Millicent now."   
Millicent I know it's you, I Love You!" and he sent it...  
  
Goyle's insides were burning again "What will she say? will she tell me she loves me too? will   
she tell me to go to hell?" then the answer came: "How did you know it was me?" She asked.   
now Goyle felt stupid...more then he usually does. he expected Millicent to write what he   
thought and no this. and he knew usually she doesn't care about these sort of things... "well...you   
told me about your cat" wrote Goyle  
"very clever!" she wrote back "but you didn't tell me your name..." Now Goyle felt the biggest   
idiot in the world...even for him. how could he forgot to tell her his name?!  
"Goyle, Gregory Goyle" and then almost immediately a red line informed that Victoria left the   
chatroom. twenty miles away Hermione Granger sat on her chair with a triumph smile. THE   
MARAUDER'S MAP REALLY WORKED!  



End file.
